(a) Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal composition, a liquid crystal display including the liquid crystal composition, and to a manufacturing method thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of the flat panel displays that is now being widely used. A liquid crystal display may typically include two display panel sheets in which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and common electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panels. In the liquid crystal display, a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which may determine the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and an image may be displayed by controlling the polarization of incident light.
The liquid crystal display is used in various display devices, particularly as a display device for a portable device such as a laptop computer. A portable display device should be easy to move and be light weight such that the capacity of a battery thereof is limited, and thus the power consumption of the display device should also be small.